


Forbidden Fruit

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Billy Russo [1]
Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, frank castle - Fandom
Genre: Billy dancing, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Light Choking, Smut, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: (AU where Billy is not a villain) On a vacation in Cabo, a few years before the events of The Punisher, you and Billy Russo cross paths. He’s always been a one night stand kind of man, but there’s something about you that he just can’t shake and you feel the same way about him. However, you disappear without a trace before either of you can truly figure it out.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Billy Russo and I just want people to know that not making him a villain in my story makes it so much easier to write for him. I hated him after watching The Punisher, but some friends have introduced me to his fics and I fell in love. Good thing fanfiction doesn't have to follow what's canon.
> 
> This part takes place before Frank's family get's killed. The following parts will be in the "present".
> 
> P.S. There’s a Spanish song used in this. It’s called “Mariposa Traicionera” by Mana.

The sun was setting low on the horizon, painting the sky a fiery red, and threatening to set the world aflame. Waves from now multicolored ocean, crashed against already damp sand. The air was hot and heavy with humidity. It made Billy’s skin sticky with the moisture and his hair curled at the ends from it. At this point, he stopped trying to smooth it down. **  
**

He walked down the path from the resort, following the sound of the music all the way to the large deck set at the edge of the resort. As he entered, there was a bar to his immediate right. In the far edge which was closest to the beach, was a small stage where Billy knew was the band set up for the night. There were chairs occupied by the hotel’s current inhabitants surrounding numerous circular tables where their different alcoholic drinks rested. Others were gathered around a small dance floor by the live band, paired off together as they danced to the beat. Everything was lit by rows of twinkling lights up above.

A few tipsy women passed him by, casting flirty glances in his direction, and some not too embarrassed to let their eyes trail up and down his body or even make comments. Billy just shot them his usual smirk. He was used to it, the attention from the opposite sex, and contrary to popular belief, he didn’t always sleep with them. Although he was no stranger to one night stands.

He ordered a beer and took a spot against the wooden railing closest to the bar. Billy sipped it casually as he watched the band, occasionally letting his eyes trail over the guests.

He couldn’t help but notice all of the stereotypical rich white men, all balding and red from the sun. Not to mention their overly fake-tanned wives and with their perfectly bleached hair. It made him bitter to think about the fact that, these were probably people who had their money handed to them. People who’ve lived perfection their entire lives and come to places like this twice a year.

Billy thought back to his entire life and how hard he had to work to get here. About all of the shit he went through as a kid, but now he was here. He was in fucking Cabo, and all due to money he made on his own. Only in his wildest dreams could he have conjured something like this, but now it was a reality. And he was spending it with his best friends, no less.

Frank and Maria Castle.

It was what they called, “A second honeymoon”. They hadn’t been on a vacation away from the kids since their first one, so they decided to save up for Cabo. Except Maria got the crazy idea to drag Billy along.

“Join us! It’ll be fun!”

Billy declined the first offer almost immediately. He didn’t want to be a third wheel and impose on their vacation. Not to mention that he was sure Frank would hate the idea. But, surprisingly enough, the burly man thought it was a great idea.

“Come on, Bill. The three of us, getting drunk in Mexico like a bunch of kids? Let’s do it.”

After little to no convincing, he agreed to tag along. What did he have to lose? He could use a little getaway himself. Having just started at ANVIL, he finally had the money to pay for his own plane ticket and hotel room. He even upgraded the happy couple to a honeymoon suite.

And that’s where the Castles were at this very moment.

After a long day of eating seafood, exploring and being at the beach, the pair got a little tipsy and went up to their room, leaving Billy to himself. Which he didn’t mind. He expected this would happen, anyway.

Maybe he should be looking for someone to take up to his room. It couldn’t hurt.

He looked around the deck, but most of the women were accompanied by their significant others. No doubt most of the singles were at the club downstairs or the beach. Maybe that’s where he should be headed.

And then suddenly….When one of the songs ended in a wave of applause, that was when he spotted her.

Out of the corner of his eye, was a flash of bright red that immediately caught his attention. His head whipped in that direction, towards the bar, and his big brown eyes landed on what he was looking for fairly quickly. She was fairly hard to miss, not just because of the red dress that clung so perfectly to her body, but because of how effortlessly beautiful she looked against the lighting of the venue. There was something intriguing about her, he couldn’t quite place it.

And as far as Billy could tell, she was alone.

She gave an order to the bartender and a few moments later, he handed her a margarita.

Billy watched her for a couple of minutes, waiting to see if anyone joined her, but nobody came. So, without wasting anymore time, Billy pushed himself off of the wooden railing and made his way over to the bar. She kept her gaze ahead, or at least tried, save for the glance she spared him.

He pointed to the empty stool next to her.

“This seat taken?”

At the sound of his voice, she turned to face him fully, her  soft eyes taking him in. They trailed him up and down in a quick sweep, as if it would go unnoticed that way. Billy almost smirked.

She bit her lip, a pensive look in her eye. When he thought she was going to say no, she smiled and said, “All yours.”

Billy obliged and sat down on the bar stool, placing his beer on the counter. He let his eyes flit to her as she stared into her drink. His first instinct was to look for any sign of a wedding ring, so as to avoid getting himself tangled in any unwanted drama. When her left hand was in view, he noticed that it was bare of any jewelry.

So, she wasn’t married…but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t dating anyone.  A gorgeous woman like her was bound to have someone. Especially in a vacation spot like this. The only way to find out was to spark some kind of conversation.

The longer he looked at her, the more he saw a trace of a smirk on her lips. She could sense him.

Billy took a breath and went for it.

“So…not to sound like an idiot, but what’s a woman like you doing alone in a place like this?”

She chuckled, and gave him a sideways glance as she sipped her margarita.

“A woman like me? Bold of you to assume you know what kind of a woman I am.”

Bill quirked up an eyebrow. Definitely not the response he was expecting, but not one to put him off either. Maybe it was boredom or true intrigue, but he wanted to know what her deal was.

“Enlighten me then. What kind of woman are you, exactly?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she snorted.

“Actually, I would.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, disbelieving.

“Is this the part where I start talking and you pretend to listen in hopes that I let you get in my pants?”

Billy smiled in amusement and almost laughed.

“What gave you that impression? I’m just here for a drink, some good music, and decent conversation,” he flashed her a smile.

She rolled her eyes, but there was a faint smile on her lips.

“I’m surprised you let me sit here if that’s what you thought I was gonna do,” he added before taking a swig of his beer.

She sighed, “What can I say? Curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back,” Billy finished the proverb.

She looked taken aback and all the brunette could do was smile smugly. She must have recognized the line, otherwise she wouldn’t have been so intrigued.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“I’m surprised you know the ending to that saying. Most people only know the first part and use it to lecture children.”

“What can I say? I’m well read.”

She raised your eyebrows in interest, “Is that so?”

He smirked, “Why so surprised?”

The girl shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I figured a guy like you wouldn’t care for reading.”

“Bold of you to assume you know what kind of guy I am,” he said with a cheeky look and took yet another sip of his drink.

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t try to hide the smile this time. That earned  a laugh from him. Most women didn’t react like this with him, but he liked it. It was a nice change…adorable even. 

She swirled it’s contents with her straw, like she was thinking. “If you must know…No, I’m not alone.”

Billy frowned in disappointment.

“I’m here with my friend,” she added.

“Boyfriend?”

She looked back up at him and shook her head, “Ummm..no. My best friend. Her and I decided to come out here for some fun.”

“Oh,” he nodded in understanding, “And where is this said friend?”

“She, uh…kind of disappeared after we had a stupid fight. Left with some a guy she met at the club,” she admitted bitterly.

Billy frowned, “Sounds like a shitty friend to me.”

She snorted, “No kidding. But yeah. If you must know, that’s why I’m here…all by myself at a bar in the middle of Cabo.”

“Not exactly a dream vacation, is it?”

“Nope,” she giggled and he joined in.

After a beat she looked at him, biting her lip which kind of turned him on.

“What about you, huh? What are you doing here by your lonesome? Are you travelling alone?”

“I am also here with a friend. He and his wife dragged me along for a vacation. Although I don’t know why they brought me along if all they were going to do was abandon me for the bedroom.”

She laughed, which surprisingly stirred something in Billy. He brushed it away for the time being.

“So, I guess that makes two of us,” she said.

“I guess it does.”

After a few beats of silence, she finally twisted her body to face him and said, “My name is, Y/N, by the way.”

He smiled at her. “My name’s Billy, Billy Russo.”

“Nice to meet you, Billy.”

“Likewise, Y/N.”

“Well, Billy. It seems like neither of us is alone anymore.”

“It seems you might be right, Y/N,” he smiled wolfishly at her.

She leaned in closer to him, resting her chin in his palm and he leaned in too, resting his arm on the bar.

“So, what exactly do you read, Billy Russo?”

* * *

What started off as a shitty night was turning into something else, something unexpected. In a good way.

Initially you had thought Billy Russo was just another pretty boy trying to make a predictable move on you, but it turns out that there was much more to him than you thought. Maybe he was just that good at picking up women, or maybe he was genuinely interesting. Either way, you were thankful for the beautiful specimen practically handed to you on a silver platter.

Tall, slightly tanned from the Mexican sun, and beneath the buttoned up shirt he wore, you could tell he was toned. A sharp jawline shaded beneath glorious stubble, brown eyes that seemed to undress you with one look, and dark locks that - you assumed - were once perfectly styled, but were now slightly curled by the humidity.

You wanted to run your fingers through it and pull just to see what kind of sound came out of him. Maybe if things progressed, you might do just that…and more.

No. No, you can’t.

You thought about Alex, and how maybe she’d be looking for you, but then you remembers how caught up she was with that guy she met at the club downstairs. You were happy for her, but also pissed at her for abandoning you. Well, now less pissed, considering that she gave you the opportunity to find yourself with the brunette next to you.

Not that you’d tell her about it. 

A voice in the back of your mind was scolding you, telling you not to do this. That it was wrong. No, but it wasn’t. You and Billy were just talking and getting to know each other. There was nothing wrong with that. 

You were in Cabo. Live and let live.

For now, you’d let yourself get caught up in the person that was Billy Russo.

You don’t know how much time passed, but neither of you was counting.

At first, you talked about books, which was refreshing to say the least. Books were an area of comfort and it was rare to find a man with genuine interest in them. You found they only complained about the books they were forced to read in school. But not Billy. He liked books like:  _The Picture of Dorian Gray, To Kill A Mockingbird, The Outsiders_ , and many more.

Then the two of you talked about yourselves more. He kept an air of mystery to himself, but you couldn’t say that you weren’t doing the same. Still, you found yourself poking at him and he didn’t hesitate in poking back. One of the first things you learned was that he was an Ex-Marine, as was his best friend, Frank, who happened to be staying at this same resort with his wife.

He mentioned him a bit, and it made you wonder if he had anyone else, but you didn’t pry.

 Eventually the topic of careers came up.

“So, what is it that you do, Billy Russo?”

“I, uh, I’m actually starting to run my own company out in New York. It’s called ANVIL.”

“Oh, really? What does ANVIL do?”

He seemed to struggle to find the words at first. “We’re like a branch of the military. We recruit military vets and train them for different security and military services. If that gives you some kind of idea.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise, clearly not expecting that. Although you should have expected as much from an Ex-Marine. Whenever someone told you they ran a company, it was usually centered around software, advertising, or even law firms.

“Sounds impressive,” was all you could say, and it was very true. It was badass.

“I swear I’m not making it up,” he said quickly, which made you giggle.

“I believe you.”

“What about you? What do you do, Y/N Y/L/N?”

He leaned in closer and looked at you expectantly and you suddenly felt a little self aware with the attention on you now. You rested your chin on your hand, you margarita long since forgotten and melted.

“I….am actually an assistant editor for a literature magazine in California.”

Now it was his turn to look surprised.

“Nice. Wait…so, you basically read for a living?”

“In short, yes. As if I don’t already do enough of that.”

“Clearly,” he chuckled, “So you publish short stories?”

You nodded, “Yeah. Fiction, non-fiction, poetry. Stuff of the like.”

“Huh, and have you ever written anything?”

You gave him a weird look. “Me?”

“Yeah. If you’re doing that job it must mean you like it, right? So…do you write?”

How did he know that?

“Yeah, I do…but it’s not usually something I share with just anyone.”

“Why not?”

“Because when I do, they ask, ‘Oh what have you written?’ or ‘Can I read it?’”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“When your stories only ever get half finished - yes. I don’t even know if I should consider myself a writer when nothing ever gets done.”

He furrowed his brow, “That’s bullshit.”

“What?”

 “You’ve written something down, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re passionate about it?”

You thought about it and your face lit up at the thought. “Yes,” you said with conviction. Writing was definitely your passion.

He made a sweeping gesture with his hands and then said, “Then you’re a writer, Y/N. An unpublished writer, sure, but a writer nonetheless,” before shooting you a smirk.

You returned the smirk and looked at him curiously. What he said was so simple, but it was enough to lift some kind of personal weight off of your shoulders. You weren’t one to care about what people thought about you, but when it came to writing, you needed the reassurance. Even if you never said it.

There was a loud sound of applause as yet another song ended and the two of you joined in, even though neither of you had been paying attention to the music at this point. The lead singer went up to the microphone and announced in a booming voice:

“This next song will be our last one for the night. It’s a favorite of mine and I hope some more of you will join our friends on the dancefloor.”

He gave a nod to the drummer, who tapped his sticks together twice before the entire band started playing the song. Drums, guitar, bass, and maracas joined together and you found yourself swaying to the beat.

You looked at Billy, who seemed to be lost in thought and a crazy idea occurred to you.

You slid off your seat and said, “Dance with me.”

He looked up at you, then to the dancefloor and then back at you as if you were crazy.

“I’m not much of a dancer, princess.”

“Bullshit, I bet you have some moves on you, Russo.”

You moved around him and walked backwards towards the center of the room where people were coupled up. He watched you with amusement as you smirked at him and motioned for him to come over with a tilt of your head.

“Come on,” you sang.

You weren’t sure what came over you. Maybe it was the buzz that was caused by the tequila, but all you knew was that you wanted to move your body. You never really got to do these kinds of things when you were back home, and you wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. You wanted to get lost in the music, even if it was just for a song, and you wanted to do it with the beautiful and mysterious man that you just met

He shook his head, sighed, and downed the rest of his drink before getting off his stool and walking to you.

“Alright.”

> _“Eres como una mariposa_
> 
> _Vuelas y te posas, vas de boca en boca_
> 
> _Fácil y ligera de quien te provoca”_

You giggled and held out your hand to him, which he took in his warm one. There was an uncertain look in his eye, but he humored you and followed as you tugged him along to the dancefloor, which was dimly lit with red and pink lights. You twisted around so that you were facing him, placing his right hand on your waist and resting yours in his left. Your left hand slowly and purposefully up his arm.

“You’re something else,” he commented.

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

“I know it’s not a bad thing.”

 

> _“Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera_
> 
> _Trampa que no mata pero no libera_
> 
> _Vivo muriendo prisionero”_
> 
>  

He let his brown eyes, now almost devilish beneath the lights, rest on your face. You swayed back and forth a little bit, which was fine. Suddenly, he tightened his grip on you and pushed you flush against him without another word, to which you gasped in surprise. At that, he wiggled his eyebrows at you, to which you shook your head. His hot breath fanned over your face as the two of you started to move to the rhythm around the floor.

> _“Mariposa traicionera_
> 
> _Todo se lo lleva el viento_
> 
> _Mariposa no regreso”_

Your hips swayed side to side and you tried your best to keep some kind of coordination to you feet, and so far it was working. Having loosened up a bit, Billy spun you out and pulled you back in. It made you laugh involuntarily, until you stopped abruptly, suddenly aware of the proximity.

> _“Ay, mariposa de amor mi mariposa de amor_
> 
> _Ya no regreso contigo_
> 
> _Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor_
> 
> _Nunca jamás junto a ti”_

The two of you slowed down suddenly, but never stopped. Your bodies stayed moving together as one to the song. It was like the rest of the world had vanished and it was only you and him on that dance floor with the music playing just for you.

> _“Vuela amor, vuela dolor  
>  Y no regreses a un lado”_

His eyes pierced into yours. You never realized how deep and entrancing brown eyes could be, or how much one person seemed able to see through you. The sheen of sweat left by the humidity and movement only amped things up even more. His hair fell forward over his forehead and lips were ever so inviting.

>   
>  _“Ya vete de flor en flor  
>  Seduciendo a los pistilos”_

He paused for a second, only to move his hand from your waist to the back of your leg, taking his time before lifting it to rest at his side.

>   
>  _“Y vuela cerca del sol  
>  Pa’ que sientas lo que es dolor”_

Ever so effortlessly, he dipped you down, around, and brought you back around in a swift movement. It was completely unexpected, sensual, and hot. Nothing you had experienced anywhere else, and the two of you were only dancing.

At this point the two of you stopped, and you were so close that your noses were grazing.

“I knew you had some moves in you,” you grinned flirtatiously.

His eyes flashed mischievously, “Oh, I have more moves where that came from.”

Your jaw just about dropped. If he wasn’t holding you, you would have melted at the sound of his husky voice mixed with the lustful look in his eyes.

Your gazes went from each other’s eyes to each other’s lips and then back, and it took everything in you not to launch yourself at him right then and there. There was something about him that made you want to go wild and forget about everything else.

Not caring about the consequences or the voice inside your head, you said, “Well why don’t we get out of here and you can show me?”

* * *

It was all tongues, teeth, and skin when you got to Billy’s room, and it was clear that the talking was well beyond over. You both practically tore each other’s clothes off, and you were sure that even the red dress you came to adore wasn’t safe, but at this point, you didn’t care.

He had you pinned against the wall of his hotel room and his hands were all over you. You gave him full access to your neck, and he took full advantage, nipping, sucking, and licking whenever he felt like it. For the first time that entire night, you finally got your hands on his hair. 

And when he moved you to the bed and his face was between your legs, you tugged at it. He seemed to like it, which only turned you on even more. When he was done, you pushed him onto the bed, got between his legs and returned the favor.

Soon enough he was inside you, and you let him take you any way he wanted.

He flipped you over so that you were on your stomach and you propped yourself up on your elbows. Once again he lined himself up with you, making sure to run his tip over your folds, causing you to whimper from the pleasure. When he bottomed out, you both let out beautiful sounds.

“That’s right, let me hear you, princess,” he said with his lips at the shell of your ear.

He started pounding into you, a delicious feeling. His face was next to yours and you looked up at him. You both shared the same expression: lips parted and eyes hooded. He leaned in and kissed you bruisingly, parting your lips with his tongue and slipping it in. He tasted like whiskey and the salty sea air.  When you disconnected, he picked up the pace, and you let your face fall against the bed, and moaned into the sheets.

Suddenly, without breaking his rhythm, he pulled you up so that you were on your knees and your back was pressed against his chest. One arm wrapped around your stomach, while the other ran up your body, over your breasts and made its way to your neck, where his fingers wrapped around it.

The feeling of his touch there sent shivers down your spine.

“That okay?” he said in between grunts.

Your voice came out breathless when you responded, “Oh god, yes.”

You wrapped your hands around his wrist and forearm, both to keep him there and to have something to cling to. His hand that was on your waist, snaked down in between your legs until his fingers found your clit and rubbed at a rapid pace. As pleasure coursed through you, your nails dug into his skin, to which he hissed but didn’t complain.

With every snap of his hips, a grunt left his lips, and you could feel his hot breath on your neck.  Your own moans filled the room. In the back of your mind, you knew there was something you should be worrying about, but all that you care about was the fact that this was easily, best you’ve ever felt in bed.

The multiple sensations of him inside you and his hands on your neck and in between your legs, became to much. The pleasure went higher and higher until you reached your orgasm and fell farther than you’ve gone before. You came and you came hard, crying out so that you were sure the entire floor could hear you. Billy came just a few seconds after you, a string of curses falling from his lips.

* * *

Hours later…You woke up with a start, your heart hammering in your chest with panic.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

You wanted to sit up, but the arm thrown across you, detained the motion. For a second you had no idea who it belonged to, and the moonlight that trickled in through the curtains didn’t help enough.  But then, every memory of the night’s events came flooding back to you in rapid fire.

You were at the bar all alone after Alex had left you, but then you weren’t. He came along.

Billy. Billy Russo.

The two of you talked, danced…and then some.

_Fuck. I’m not supposed to be here. What was I thinking?_

You instinctively reached for your phone on the nightstand, but then remembered that you had forgotten it in your room. You cursed yourself for being so stupid, in more ways than one.

Yes, it was the best sex you’ve ever had, and possibly the best night you’ve had in a long time, but the night was over and if you didn’t get the fuck out of here now, you’d have major shit to deal with. Not to mention that you had a flight to catch in the morning.

You turned your head towards Billy and listened into make sure if he was sound asleep. The soft snoring was enough indication that he was, so, slowly and carefully you moved his arm away from you and to his side, giving you the freedom to get out of bed.

You sat up and threw the sheets off of your naked body. He stirred a little bit and you froze. When nothing else happened, you went about picking up your clothes and putting them back on as quietly as you could. You didn’t bother with the heels, and instead hooked them into your fingers.

Part of you wanted to just leave it at that, to escape into the night without a trace or a glance, but with your hand just an inch away from the doorknob, you stopped. You looked back at Billy’s sleeping form.

It was just a one night stand. It didn’t mean anything. 

Or did it?

You had no reason to feel bad, right?

You worked at your bottom lip with your teeth, thinking hard.

_It couldn’t hurt._

So as not to not leave full of regret, you padded over to the nightstand and grabbed the pen and paper that sat on top of it. You sat down at the small table by the window and let the moon be your light as you scribbled out a note. Maybe it was stupid. Maybe he didn’t care if you left and only thought of you as a fling…but after talking all night the way you did, something told you to write the damn note.

When you were done, you walked over to his side of the bed and placed the piece of paper on the nightstand. Once again, you were going to leave just then, but thought twice about it when you looked down at his profile.

You squatted down so that your face was level with his. His hair fell over his face and instead of resisting the urge, you pushed it away gently, before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. He stirred once again, but didn’t wake.

With a sad smile, you straightened up, walked over to the door and left.

* * *

When you got to your room, two floors down, you found Alex to be sound asleep in her bed, her raven hair splayed against the pillow. You sighed in relief. Hopefully she would have been drunk enough to not remember whether or not you were here when she got back. 

You went searching for your phone, and found it in your luggage. To your dumb luck, the batter was dead, so you connected it to the charger. While you waited for it to turn back on, you changed into your pajamas and got ready for bed. 

It didn’t matter if you removed the physical evidence of the night with makeup wipe or a toothbrush, it would still be etched into your mind. And the more time passed, the more it festered.

Suddenly your phone buzzed once with life and then a few more times with the messages that you missed when you were away. With an anxious black hole threatening to swallow you whole, you made your way to your bed and sat on the edge. With your thumb, you scrolled through the notifications. Most of them were drunk messages from Alex, asking you where you were. Then, at the bottom of the list, was one message that was from someone else. Just one, to your relief, but not better, as it was sent three hours ago.

 **Liam:**  Goodnight, gorgeous. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow when you land.


End file.
